1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to a pixel circuit in an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) having luminance that varies according to current. A pixel in the organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an OLED, a driving transistor for controlling an amount of current supplied to the OLED according to a voltage between a gate and a source of the driving transistor, and a switching transistor for transmitting a data voltage for controlling luminance of the OLED to the driving transistor. A voltage between the gate and the source of the driving transistor may need to be maintained constant so as to maintain a constant luminance of the OLED in a frame. A pixel further includes a storage capacitor connected to the gate of the driving transistor, so as to maintain the voltage to be constant between the gate and the source of the driving transistor.
A size of an organic light-emitting display apparatus is gradually increased and a resolution of the organic light-emitting display apparatus is also increased, so as to display a vivid image. Additionally, there is a demand for an organic light-emitting display apparatus having high luminance in a bright part of an image and low luminance in a dark part of the image, so as to enhance a contrast of the image.